


First Times are Supposed to be Awkward

by sexy_sinful_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_sinful_writer/pseuds/sexy_sinful_writer
Summary: Link: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=53582101#t53582101A combined fill for three promptshttp://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=53578261#t53578261Any loves having his dick sucked but then his partner makes this slurping noise and he can't stop laughing.Bonus: Partner is offended. Misunderstandings type mischief.Bonus: Hiccups Bonus: Cums while laughinghttp://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=53571349#t53571349there's a million fics and arts with frilly, lacy underwearhow about big cock stuffed in plain cotton panties with superhero logo print simple elastic bandthin cotton gets nice and transparent tooI can take or leave daddy kink, up to youalso not into Clint, mostly from fandom overdoing ithttp://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=53524501#t53524501Someone is a reincarnation of a sex god. Someone else is trying to awaken the sex god inside of their current incarnation. Everybody else is against awakening the sex god because the entire city might end up as concubines.





	

It had been 7 hours since Tony went missing while investigating an ancient Egyptian cult that set up shop in the Lower East Side. They had been drawing in a lot of followers, particularly young and middle aged men, thanks to their charismatic leader Aharon El-Amin, and promises that their god, Min, will grant them sexual prowess and prosperity. It was particularly worrying because the cult members showed a dangerous levels of devotion and indoctrination, to the point where they would sacrifice their savings and bully unbelievers all while breaking public decency laws. 

However it didn’t become a matter for the Avengers to deal with until there had been reports of a planned ceremony to awaken Min in his current incarnation. Magic users and SHIELD experts agreed that this was a legitimate threat and if awakened, the sex god would have the power to make the whole city his concubines.

Tony had taken it upon himself to get an inside look, a couple of his employees had been drawn in. The rest of the Avengers didn’t find out until he was already gone. Steve worried about what would happen to him if he got caught, these cultists were not nice people and were driven to extremes by their leader. He had been sending regular updates until they suddenly stopped. His last transmission was the time and place of the ceremony. 

Steve had only just started his relationship with Tony and already something had gone wrong. He had known they were both at risk for this sort of thing, but it was another thing entirely to experience his partner’s kidnapping for the first time. He really struggled to put aside his panic and plan an operation to take down the cult before they completed the ceremony. They didn’t have time to find Tony first, the rituals involved in invoking Min took a while, but they had already started, if the Avenger’s didn’t move within the hour, it might already be too late.

When the Avenger’s arrived at the shrine, they found it defended by giant serpents, crocodiles, and griffins. They were more of a handful than expected. Black Widow and Hawkeye teamed up to take down the griffins. The Hulk was wrestling the crocodiles, but their bodies were heavily armored so he wasn’t having an easy time of it. Thor went to help, but he found himself wrapped by one of the giant serpents. Cap wanted to help his team, but he knew the best way to do that was to stop the cult from awaking Min. 

He burst into the central chamber; the cultists were all circled around a dais in ceremonial robes with their left hands jerking themselves off and their right hands holding a flail. The Cult leader stood at the foot of the dais, chanting. On the dais there was a throne backed with the statue of a white bull, Cap could see a man slumped in the seat. This place was also guarded by giant serpents; they came slithering out of the shadows. Cap struggled as they coiled around him. 

Aharon El-Amin finished chanting and announced to the room, “This interloper will be the first offering to our great god! May he serve him well.” 

Captain America fought against the powerful rings of muscle encircling him, desperate to break free and interrupt the ritual, but he was too late, every cultist ejaculated as one and the man on the dais was engulfed in light. In a last ditch effort, Captain America raised his shield, but before he could throw it, he was bitten by one of the giant serpents. He fell to the floor paralyzed. Aharon El-Amin came forward, looking down at where Steve was laying.

He raised his arms and shouted, “Soon Captain America will be a slave to Min’s desires and we will be rewarded for our devotion!” 

Steve was dragged over to the dais, where he was stripped and laid on a bed of lettuce for some reason. He wasn’t sure if he was about to be eaten or raped, but he’d fight every step of the way. The paralysis was already starting to wear off. He tensed, ready defend himself at any moment, then he finally got a good look at Min.

The reincarnation of Min was dressed in a white shroud, a feather crown was tied to his head with a red ribbon, but it was his eyes that gave Steve pause. Behind the kohl smudged eyes, he could see that it was Tony. He had an otherworldly glow to him, but there was no doubt it was him. Steve stared in wonder.

Tony crooked his finger to beckon Steve over, and he followed without a thought. His limbs were still clumsy, so after taking a few lurching steps to reach the throne, he collapsed onto his bare knees. Tony leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Play along, help is coming.” 

Louder he ordered, “Pleasure me!” pulling his shroud aside to reveal his crotch.

Steve leaned in closer to give the illusion of obedience to their watching audience, a little sick at the thought of doing such things in front of so many people. They hadn’t even gotten a chance to do it privately. Then Steve nearly burst out laughing because Tony was wearing Captain America underwear. They must not have changed his underpants because he really couldn’t imagine the cult putting them on Tony. It was a little unexpected, but also extremely Tony.

Tony’s hand on his head brought him back to reality, he felt less nervous now. His face was guided closer to Tony’s crotch, and honestly he was starting to get a bit turned on. Right in front of his nose there was an image of him as Captain America distorted by Tony’s huge cock underneath the fabric. His cock was just barely stuffed in; Steve could see the simple elastic band pulling away from his skin due to its size and weight. It filled out in response to Steve’s heavy breaths.

The contrast between the childishness of the underwear and what lay beneath it was oddly erotic. Steve was completely hard now, he tried to care that all the cultists could see his erection, but he was too fascinated by the half hard cock in front of him. He decided to help it along.

He took the thin cotton into his mouth, sucking at the member beneath it. He licked at the printed Captain America and used his nose to nudge Tony’s balls until he was also fully erect. Steve took in the sight of Tony’s cock straining at his panties, the fabric nice and transparent from his spit.

Finally using his hands, Steve fumbled at Tony’s cock, trying to pull it free. Tony helped him and he sucked it up with loud slurp the echoed around the chamber. Steve is rolling Tony’s dick around in his mouth when he noticed that he was shaking. Worried, he looked up to see that Tony was smothering laughter. 

At first he’s offended because he can’t be that bad, but then he saw the humor in the situation. Soon he was silently giggling too. He tried to bury his face in Tony’s crotch to stop from laughing, but his dick rubbing up against his face makes it all the funnier. He was momentarily stunned when Tony comes in his face, still shaking with laughter. Then he can’t hold it any longer, he’s laughing out loud, come dripping off his face.

He slid down to the floor, breathless, but unable to stop laughing, even after Tony’s bare foot starts cradling his erection. He feels so good it’s no time at all before he comes as well. It was a completely stupid first time with Tony, but Steve kind of liked it.

He looked around. He was embarrassed to find help had come when he wasn’t paying attention. Natasha had Aharon El-Amin down on the ground, SHIELD agents were handcuffing cultists, and Clint was staring at Steve and Tony.

“You know, somehow I didn’t think about how gay a cult of men worshiping the god of boners was until I saw Captain America sucking off Iron Man,” Clint said, thoughtfully.

Tony yelled, “Shut up Clint.”


End file.
